A communications channel refers to the medium used to convey information from a sender to a receiver. Mobile communications channels (referred to herein as a “mobile channels”) are well known and may be used by mobile devices. Mobile devices include cellular phone devices, mobile phones, smartphones, handheld computing devices, personal digital assistants, and the like.
Mobile devices may be used by users to access content on a website of a business entity via a mobile channel. Different mobile devices, e.g., depending on the mobile device type and/or manufacturer, have different user interfaces. Thus, the user is presented with a particular arrangement of content from the website, options, menus, selections, etc., depending on the mobile device they are using. The arrangements of content, options, menus, selections, etc. that are presented to the user may vary among the different mobile devices.
Because the user interfaces of the mobile devices differ, it is difficult for a representative of the business entity to assist (e.g., remotely, via phone, etc.) a user who is accessing content on the website on the mobile channel. The representative is not able to specifically see what the user is seeing at the mobile device level for the particular mobile device of the user.